


Abuse of Power

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction. One shot. What do the angels do with nearly unlimited power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse of Power

Archangels have nearly unlimited power at their fingertips. And what do they do with it?

Send Sam and Dean’s time line squealing in reverse, a hundred times, a thousand times, just to witness all the different ways they have their first time together. Standing at the foot of the thin mattress on the floor, unheard, unseen, as Sam crawls beneath the blankets and takes Dean, face shocked and hungry, into his mouth for the first time. As Sam kneels in the shower. As Dean throws Sam onto the couch. Against the stall of the public bathroom. Brushing against him in the swimming hole, naked as the day they were born. As Dean enters Sammy for the first time, drunk and rushed, breaking into sobs of relief as Sam moans, “Wanted you for so long, Dean.” As he enters Sammy for the first time in a high-end hotel, on Egyptian cotton sheets, using lemongrass hand butter as lube. As Sam brings a hesitant hand to Dean’s face and whispers, “Show me?” A thousand first-time tales. Angels drawn to the light of their love and desire, unbelievably powerful moths to the flame that is Sam and Dean gasping, shuddering, falling apart in their first union.

Some might call it an abuse of power.

They call it bliss.


End file.
